


Here Comes the Sun

by DeanCasDeanCas



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasDeanCas/pseuds/DeanCasDeanCas
Summary: Soulmate AU where you hear a Beatles's song after meeting your soulmate. You're sitting there and suddenly you look up after hearing someone falling down. A guy wearing the weirdest combination of colors ever has apparently tripped over nothing, he's looking adorably lost with all his stuff surrounding him. You're scoffing,  but then, "Here Comes the Sun" starts playing.





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this prompt a little bit and I hope you'll still like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes but English is my second language. Enjoy!

Gwilym looked at the watch on his right wrist and sighed deeply. It seemed to him that only a few minutes had passed since he had last looked but the hour hand of his watch was telling him it was two pm. 

He had been waiting for an hour in one of London's cafes for a guy that Rami had fixed up with Gwil. He had a feeling it was a bad idea when his friend told him about a man he should go out with for a date. He wasn't convinced of Rami's idea but he agreed because he had enough of listening to the stories of how great Ben is. Besides, he hadn't been on a date for almost a year and he decided he was ready for a new relationship. 

Despite the passing years, he hasn't yet met his soulmate and he hoped that it would change soon. 

When he was ten, he learned from his mother that every man has his soulmate. She told him that when he will meet the right person, he would hear The Beatles's song in his head. Since this conversation he couldn't wait for the moment when it would happen. Over the years, he came to terms with the fact that he might not succeed and he stopped looking for the love of his life. Maybe his soulmate died or found someone that they were happy with, or even just didn't want to be with anyone at all. Despite this, he couldn't help but feel lonely. All of his friends had found their true loves, starting families and having the time of their lifes. 

When he was twenty-six, he graduated from pedagogy and became a kindergarten teacher. He loves his job and preschoolers he teaches but he felt that something was missing in his life. He tried to be in a relationship with several people but each of them ended after a few months. 

He emerged from his reverie and decided to call Rami to complain about his date when he heard low humming sound coming from ahead of him, surrounding him completely. He raised his eyebrows in a gesture of surprise and looked around to find the source of this sound. He didn't see any loudspeakers or radio from which this melody could be played. He realized that he was the only one who heard it. 

He wanted to do something but then someone came into the cafe. Meanwhile the low humming from earlier had grown, much more clear, and he recognized a familiar song from his childhood. It was Beatles's song "Here Comes the Sun". 

Gwilym looked slowly towards the front door, his heart beating rapidly. He saw a man in front of him who had just tripped over nothing. He rose from the table to help the stranger who was apparently his soulmate. He stood in front of him and reached out his hand to help him stand up. Only when they both were standing in front of each other, he could have a better look at him. 

He was tall, maybe an four inches shorther than he was. He was wearing a rainbow-colored t-shirt and pink jeans. Gwil was curious about what made him choose such clothes. 

He stopped his gaze on his face, which he could describe in one word: "stunning". He had beautiful green eyes that he could stare at for hours. It had finally dawned on him that this man, was the one destined to be with him for the rest of his life. 

The man was blushing and smiling shyly at him. He smiled back at him and decided that it was appropriate to introduce himself. 

"Sorry" he said, because he realized that for how long he had been checking out this guy. "I'm Gwilym Lee."

"Ben Hardy." He took his hand into his own and shook it. 

"Are you this guy from Rami?" 

"Yeah, that’s me" answered Ben who looked embarrassed. 

Gwilym only waved his hand, as if to say that nothing had happened. "What do you say that I will buy you a coffee and we will get to know each other since we are soulmates?" 

"I like that idea"


End file.
